The Ultimate Battle Series
by KewkiezNAF
Summary: This series consists of a group of survivors in a zombie apocalypse that struggle to survive in their shelter as they fight off zombies, starvation, and a psychotic villain with a passion for chaos.


Dalton's bloodied sword continued to repel Phoenix's own blade as the two were locked in a fierce combat. It had been months since their last encounter and yet, Phoenix returned to the facility...except without Sarah.

The doors were blown away, presumably from his powerful fire blasts. It didn't take long for Phoenix to find the group, when he did, he started to light everything on fire. In under a matter of seconds, the entire facility was engulfed in flames and everyone evacuated, leaving their personal belongings behind to burn in the facility. Deidra, Lee, and Lt. Badd tried to stop Phoenix with their own weapons however they barely scratched Phoenix, which only made him angrier.

Lt. Badd, Lee, and Deidra were down to their knees, awaiting the final blow by Phoenix before Dalton emerged from the back, challenging Phoenix. As the facility continued to burn violently and everyone watched, the two began their battle. Keeping it fair, Phoenix refrained from using his own powers to battle Dalton. Dalton didn't care though, from his last encounter with Phoenix, Dalton had prepared himself for this moment. He knew Phoenix would eventually come but more importantly, he wasn't afraid.

The two continued their brutal combat, a few gashes on both fighters but that didn't stop them until a powerful lightning bolt came from the crowd of survivors. The blast had hit Phoenix and sent him flying into a nearby boulder and the impact pushed Dalton a few feet but he wasn't harmed. As Phoenix got up, he looked at Dalton confused and angered at the same time but Dalton shook his head, unsure of where the sudden attack came from.

Suddenly, a figure began running towards the two. The figure was covered in a cloak which kept the person's face hidden. The figure leaped into the air and punched the ground, releasing pillars of fire towards Phoenix, an attack he unleashed to the recon group in the mining site. It hit Phoenix directly, causing him to land on the ground and groan in pain. The figure quickly turned to Dalton and extended an arm, the sword in Dalton's hand moved on it's own and went to the figure's own hand. It would appear that the mysterious person could move objects freely along with the powerful elemental powers. The figure turned to Phoenix, raised Dalton's sword and charged at him. Dalton's jaw dropped as he was unsure of what to do or unable to realize what was happening.

The figure was a few inches from Phoenix and slashed down at his face however, it was blocked by Phoenix's own sword. Since the two were so close to each other, Phoenix managed to do a handstand and kick the cloaked figure in a harsh manner, causing the figure to fall. As he stood up, Phoenix launched several fire blasts at the figure but most of them managed to be dodged...except for the last 3. The figure's cloak caught on fire, resulting in the person to remove it.

Her brightly colored eyes glared at Phoenix as the wind gently moved her hair, showing how light it was. However, her appearance didn't mean she was done fighting. The girl quickly pounded her fists together and she began to levitate. Phoenix growled and he began to release quick bursts of fire to her, trying to bring her down. She managed to avoid all of them and then flew downwards, headed straight to Phoenix. She quickly extended her leg and released a powerful blow on him, causing Phoenix to fall to the ground with his arms covering his stomach.

She managed to fly back towards him in a matter of seconds, preparing to strike again except Phoenix dodged her attack, grabbed her leg and slammed her onto the ground repeatedly. The girl cried in pain as she struggled to break free but no luck. Phoenix lifted her above his head and tossed her towards Dalton. As the two collided and stayed on the ground, Phoenix flew above them and placed his sword away. "I came here for Dalton but it looks like I have to return to finish you off too, dumb girl" he announced. Without another word, Phoenix flew away from the group and the facility as everyone looked shocked, left wondering who the girl was and where her powers came from.

Dalton helped the girl up as he managed to regain his strength from the sudden throw. "Thanks for the help but who exactly are you?" he asked. The girl, who had returned Dalton his sword, looked up at him and replied "Call me Kelly". Like Phoenix, she quickly took off, headed towards the mining site where Phoenix and Dalton fought a few months ago.


End file.
